


The Fifth Horsemen

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: The Fifth Horsemen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bullying, Fantasy, Four Horsemen, Karma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Deep within the realm of mystic and magic was a city full of goodness and light. Within this city lived all the creatures that were the embodiment of peace. Here resided the beings of true light, they were known as the four angels of enlightenment, Joy, purity, love, and life. They were the spirits of world peace and tranquility, and it was their job to keep their city true, and that is what caused their downfall.





	1. The Nameless Girl

Deep within the realm of mystic and magic was a city full of goodness and light. Within this city lived all the creatures that were the embodiment of peace. Here resided the beings of true light, they were known as the four angels of enlightenment, Joy, Purity, Love, and Life. They were the spirits of world peace and tranquility, and it was their job to keep their city true, and that is what caused their downfall. You see when they found something they deemed dark they would lose their goodness and turn into awful people towards them. It never mattered if the thing was actually really kind, if they thought you were bad they treated you like scum. It is this treatment that causes the beginning of this tale. It all starts with a sweet girl who has no name.

Now you may wonder why she has no name, how could she have lived here so long with no name. The reason was because no one knew what she embodied, so she had no name. For the sake of this story instead of just calling her nobody or no name we'll refer to her as "N". Now N has live in the city of light for all her life and not a day has gone by that she wasn't hurt. What was so bad about her to warrant such treatment from the angels, it was simply her look. N had pale white skin, pitch-black hair, ebony irises, and only had black clothes. This was enough to make her seem evil in the eyes of the angels. N suffered many years of their torment, never leaving since there was nowhere to go. One day, however, the poor nameless girl had enough.

"Oh look, it's the little mistake again, polluting the earth with her steps."

Joy spit words of venom at the girl who was simply walking back home from shopping.

"I don't know why you eat, you don't deserve to keep living, I should know."

Life cackled at her joke and the other three joined in, N tried her best to blink back her tears.

"Aww is the worthless bitch going to cry, maybe if you had a purpose you might actually matter."

N froze, and dropped the groceries she was carrying. She had enough, she was done, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I do have a purpose! And it sure as hell isn't listening to your bullshit!"

N turned and ran towards the edge of the city, tears flowing freely in the breeze of her steps. The angels could be heard yelling behind her but she had no intention of stopping. N didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to be gone.


	2. The Four Horsemen

N lost time as she ran, she had passed grasslands, winter scapes, savannas, and swamps before she finally stopped in a baren dying forest. The landscape was ashen and gray, rotten and dying trees littered the dull ground. A dark mist hovered in the air and the air was silent and stale. She couldn't explain why but N felt at home and calm in the decade land. She rested for a bit before walking at a leisurely rate, just surveying the land. She was almost hypnotized by the calm when she heard what sounded almost like thunder.

She snapped her attention to the location and saw through the broken trees what looked to be four shapes running at her. When they grew close she was could make out four cloaked figures atop houses. It wasn't until they were right in front of her did she finally see what, or who they were. Before her stood what the city of light feared most, the four horsemen of the apocalypse, N could not move as she was frozen in fear. They stopped before her and N could now tell who each one was, from left to right.

The first figure was atop a red horse, War, an embodiment of conquering power that no one can resist. Beside him was the black horse and his rider Famine, he who brings starvation and infertile land to the world. Next was the rider of the sickly green horse, this was Death. The end, the one whose fate you can never escape. And lastly was a pure white horse the one one who help Pestilence, disease in human form. They were the opposite of the angels and there were many stories of their horrid ways.

"And what are you doing here young one?"

The voice of what she suspected to be Pestilence spoke, his voice was airy and wispy, but N was paralyzed. Next War spoke, deep and gravely.

"Speak kid, why are you in our forest?"

This made N jump and fall to her knees, beginning to shake more. she watched as Famine reached over and slapped War over the head, he let out a shout in surprise.

"Dammit war you scared the poor girl! She's probably lost, are you ok sweet?"

N looked thru blurry vision as Pestilence dismounted his horse and made his way to her. She began to sod and shake so violently she made an imprint in the ashy earth. Pestilence placed a hand on her shoulder and winced a bit at how violently she flinched away. Still, he put his hand there and knelt in front of her, using his other hand to hook a finger under her chin and raise it to look at him.

"Please calm down child, we mean you no harm. Can you at least tell us your name?"

N's breath hitched, she had no name. No one could figure out what she embodied so she was given no name. She tried to speak but was stuttering too much, all she could do was gasp out letters. She hadn't noticed that the other three horsemen had dismounted and were now sitting in front of her. War reached out and grabbed her right hand, frowning as he made her flinch as well. Slowly he began to talk her through breathing exercises and comforting her as they worked. After some time N had finally calmed down enough to let out some shaky words.

"I-I hav-ve no nam-me."

The four men looked to one another in confusion, prompting Famine to ask this time.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean?"


	3. The Fifth Member

At that moment, all the years of built up fear, anger, pain, sadness, loneliness, and pure hell broke. N reached and grabbed Pestilence pulling him close and crying harder than ever. He quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Despite her vibrating body N spoke clear as she let out all her pain.

"I mean I have no name! I embody nothing! I'm worthless, useless, I shame the earth I tread and I mean nothing! I'm here to escape the angel, I can't take there torment any longer, I just wanted to leave, be alone, hell, fucking die to be away from them! Their words, their beatings. The looks of shame and disgust! I just wanted to leave, I want them to feel my pain but I have no power. I'm pathetic, I have no purpose. If you're meant to be pain and suffering then please just end mine, please!"

N couldn't speak anymore and was reduced to a sputtering mess as the horsemen tried to process what she had said. Famine and War moved to join the hug and whisper words of comfort, while Death was too shocked and angered to move. They stayed this way for some time till N had fallen asleep on Pestilence. They smiled at the peaceful look on her face, but they needed to talk more so War gently woke her. N looked at the men with tear-filled eyes as she spoke again.

"I don't understand, you are meant to be the beings of pain and the end. So why are you so nice?"

Famine giggled at her, she looked so lost and innocent, and Death spoke to answer.

"Just because we are the, quote, embodiment of something, doesn't mean we act like what we represent."

That made no sense to N, but then she began to understand it.

"So that's why the angels were so mean..."

N's voice trailed off as she relieved some of her tormenting memories.

"Ya but they are always assholes so don't blame yourself"

Wars comment made N laugh for the first time in years. She was exhausted from the swarm of emotions but it wasn't over yet.

"So, um, child, from what you say you have no home now?"

N looked at Death with hopeless eyes and nodded, tears returning to her exhausted eyes.

"Well, then we would like to make you an offer."

N was confused but swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded for him to continue. He reached into the pack he had on his horse and pulled out a cloak.

"We have been looking for a fifth horseman to join us and we believe we know what you embody and you would be the perfect fit to join us."


	4. I Am Karma

N nearly fainted at this news, a chance to have a purpose, be accepted, loved, to know who she is! She couldn't think straight and looked to Pestilence, who had removed his hood so she could see him. His look was genuine and kind, a soft smile on his lips.

"If you want to join us just go to Death and he will give you the cloak, we would love for you to be with us."

N didn't know how to feel, she was never shown kindness or love and she didn't understand what to feel. Shakily, she stood and stumbled to him, scared he would pull back and yell how pathetic she was. Everyone had removed their hoods and they all gave her a calm patient smile, nervously she stopped before Death. He looked her in the eyes with a smile which she did her best to return.

"Y-yes pleas-se I want-t a p-purpose, I want a-a famil-ly, I want t-to be a hors-semen-n."

The four men gave their words of congratulations and excitement, N nervously looked around to them. She looked back to Death who now wore a serious expression, which made N shrink a bit. He unraveled the cloak and draped it over her shoulders, placing his left hand on her chest. The three others came over and placed their hands on her too. Famine had her right shoulder and War had her left, while Pestilence rested his on her head. N was not used to touch so she squirmed a bit but a reassuring pat from Pestilence calmed her.

"From here on till the end of time you shall be known as the fifth horseman of the apocalypse. For you are the embodiment of Karma, a being who can destroy empires for one wrong decision."

Karma...her name was Karma...a name, she had a name. She was the embodiment of Karma! For the first time in all her life, she felt loved, welcomed, like she meant something. She was Karma!

"Now we summon your horse, the steed you shall ride as you cast judgment on those you deem worthy of your winds. Come to us stallion and solidify our new member!"

In the distance the call of a horse was heard over the horizon, soon a cloud of dust began running towards them. The other horsemen removed their hands as the cloud stopped before the new horsemen. It settled to relieve a deep violet mare, the moon shined upon her royal purple hide. N, or shall I say Karma, slowly approached the mare and placed a tentative hand on her velvety snout, looking deep into her maroon eyes.

She ran her hand along her pelt as she went to the side, a mystic silents hung in the air as she mounted the beast. The air was still for a moment before she pulled her hands back, a pair of rains wove around the horses head and into Karmas hands as she did. Simultaneously the horse reared onto her hind legs and let out and powerful call as the two made a perfect silhouette in the moon. Dust flew into the air and formed a name, officially accepting the young girl as a horseman, and the sky now read 'Karma and Willow'.

They landed gracefully and Karma jumped from her new partners back and was surrounded with hugs and cheers. The other horse came over and welcomed the new addition with friendly gestures. Finally, the once nameless girl had a purpose, she knew who she was, she was Karma.


	5. Karma's A Bitch

The townspeople went about their normal routines until they heard the thundering of hooves. Many ran for cover or safety, while others prepare themselves. The angels were in the square when the galloping stallions came into view. What the angels were not expecting was there to be five people, a horse none of them recognized. They were in between Death and Pestilence, they looked much shorter than the original four. The group came to a stop before the angels, the apocalypse incarnates jumped from their mounts and walked to face them directly.

"What the hell were you doing in the city of light freaks, and who the new bitch."

The rider of the violet horse came forward, slowly removing the hood of their cloak. The waves of gasps and shock swept the crowd as the identity of the new member was reviled. It was the girl with no name, the one who ran away a month ago, the angels were in shock, but Purity quickly grew angry.

"What the fuck are you doing back here pathetic freak. Were you so desperate to find a purpose you became the slut for the horse cunts."

The girls began to laugh but Karma simply stood there, a smirk on her lips. The angels stopped at her lack of response and threw more insults at her. As they spoke Karma removed her cloak, revealing the black and purple tank top, and tied the garb around her waist. She had a flowing black skirt with the same purple design and a pair of deep red gloves. She walked to the group of girls, still wearing that smirk, and stopped in front of them, crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

"I'm here to do my job, and I have a name you know."

They looked in disbelief at her response, but Joy would not let up.

"Since when have you had a name, your nothing but a worthless bitch, you need a purpose to have a name."

Karma chuckled and began to remove her right glove.

"I do have a name in fact, you can call me Karma, the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse."

The look of astonishment had finally made the group fall silent, they couldn't think of anything to say. Karma just continued to advance towards them, now right in front of them, they were all lined up for her.

"And your right,"

After that Karma swiped her hand through the air and slapped all the girls in one swift move. After they recovered they were about to yell at her when they fell a strong wind fly past them, causing them to shiver violently. They look back to the former resident with fear in their eyes, watching as she put her glove back on.

"I am a bitch."

With her job done Karma turns and began to walk back to Willow and her fellow horsemen. Allowing everyone to see the rhinestone words bejeweled on her cloak, the red gems read 'Karmas a Bitch'. She mounts her violet steed and laughs towards the sky before turning around and galloping out of town. Days, after they left the four angels of enlightenment, were approached by the counsel of time and space. They were reprimanded for their actions and behaviors and dueled a strong punishment. They were stripped of there title and power before thrown back into the city, after that the ominous wind that had been following them finally left.

Karma had taken to her new role in no time flat, quickly showing the world just what she was capable of. Her relationship with her new family had grown unbreakable, her best friend was Pestilence, and she couldn't ask for more. 

This is how Karma went from being a force for light too one of the bringers of the apocalypse. All thanks to people's need to judge others for who they are. For the foolish actions of others, the world will forever say 'Karma's a bitch' and they're damn right. And you'll know when she's after you when you feel the cold chill of her fingers, and the hunting wind that follows you till you pay. So beware if you feel her winds then you know karma's on your ass, let's just hope you save a puppy or you're about to meet one hell of a bitch.


End file.
